


All is Well That Ends Well

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Kaname, Bottom Zero, Everyone gets all the love, Everyone is gay and happy okay, Gay Sex, He gets what he wants without trying lmao, I've been having feels from the Manga, Just a whole Lotta sexing people up in this tbh, Let me dream, M/M, No Plot, OT3, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible bottom Aidou too, Possible top Zero, Rimming, Smut, The boys just wanna get in Kaname's pants, This is a three way relationship between the above characters, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aidou, Top Kaname, Vampires, Zero is a little shit, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a good old ass eating in the woods could lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> READ THESE NOTES YOU LITTLE SHITS I SEE YOU SCROLLING PAST
> 
> Sorry, that was uncalled for. 
> 
> Anyway, as you guys can see and have hopefully realized already. I changed my name. I was Kittychan99. 
> 
> Also sorry for kind of disappearing off the face of the earth for.. Months? Has it been months? Hell if I know.   
> I can't believe I was actually able to write. I think it's my new pills. I feel strangly energetic. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the absence. I'm still pretty busy but I'll try to update my other fics like.. At least by next month I swear. Ok maybe not swear bc I'm kind not in the position to be promising anything but I'll try okay. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. I've just had medical problems and school problems and... Problems. Lmao. 
> 
> ALSO this fic won't be long. Maybe two or three Chapters at the most. It's just a little something I'm wanting to do. AND mind the tags? Yea?

Zero sobbed brokenly, clawing at the bark of the tree that he was currently holding onto for dear life as a certain blond and blue eyed noble shoved their tongue into his ass as far as it would reach. 

If his health teacher could only see him now, he would probably faint. He and Aidou had been doing this for a while, these little meetings in the forest at night. Aidou often got in trouble for sneaking out of class, but no one seemed to realize exactly why he was sneaking out. Except Kaname Kuran, of course. 

At the thought of that heated wine gaze Zero cried out, muffeling his voice with his hand as he came. 

Fuck. 

He had a thing for Kaname, he would be the first to admit it. With Aidou being a close second. Not that they would ever get the object of their mutual desires. No, they simply had each other. They made do though, falling into mutual lust and desire as they fucked each other into oblivion. 

Over the past several weeks, months even, they had come to grow actual feelings for each other. They were technically dating, in fact. Not that anyone knew. Not that they wanted anyone to know. They could only imagine how that would go over. 

Zero glanced over his shoulder, gaze hot as he took in the young noble's expression and pose. Aidou was on his knees, legs spread and leaning back. Fangs peaking out as he panted and stroked himself, eyes on Zero, or, more specifically, Zero's ass.

Zero swayed his hips a little, weakly leaning forward and chuckling as he heard a muffled curse from behind him from the action. Aidou was all for his ass, he practically worshipped it. Zero could get him to do just about anything with a little sway of his hips an a whispered promise of getting to eat him out later. 

Which was exactly what had happened tonight. Well, kind of. 

Aidou had snuck into the kitchen while Zero had been making dinner earlier and had practically attacked the hunter. And the Headmaster had literally been in the other room. Only a strong kick in the ass and the promise of later had sent Aidou back out the way he came, which happened to be a window. Sneaky little bastard. 

Zero heard the tell-tale moan of completion from behind him and slowly straightened out, wincing at how his back popped from being bent of in that position for so long. He and Aidou really needed to learn to wait, they rarely made it back to a suitable place for these types of things. 

He turned around and groaned lowly, if he hadn't just got done coming he would've been getting hard again at the sight of Aidou licking his own semen off of his hand, eyes on the other male as he did so. Holy shit, that was way hotter than it had any right to be. 

"Zip up, you idiot. You're making dinner for me tomorrow by the way."

Zero grinned and walked away, ignoring Aidou's groaning complaints and pulling his pants the rest of the way up as he did so. 

He walked to his dorms, humming lowly as the breeze ruffled his hair, strands of silver glowing lightly in the moonlight. 

He came to a sudden stop as he neared the door and realized Kaname was there, leaning against the frame and staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

While the more logical side of him said to pull his gun out and be an ass, the lovesick puppy side said to try and flirt. 

Zero chose the smart path and went with neither. Stiffening his shoulders and walking past Kaname to go through the open door. However, right as he was about to walk through an arm blocked his path. At the feeling of a nose being pressed against his neck, he gasped. Stiffening even more as his eyes widened and his fists clenched. It wouldn't do any good to punch Kuran in the face. Even if it did make Zero's ego feel better. 

The nose trailed up from his lower neck to about midway, warm breath ghosting across his skin and making his hair stand on end and his pants tighten just a little bit. 

"You smell like sex, little hunter. I wonder though," Zero whimpered and arched his back in a silent plea for more as he felt a hand reach down to cup his butt, fingers pressing in and massaging his still sensitive and sloppy entrance through the material.

"I wonder if Hanabusa's little tongue can reach as far as mine."

Zero was left swaying on his feet, suddenly alone and aroused. 

"H-holy fuck." He exhaled shaking and leaned against the door, thankful that everyone was asleep and no one was there to witness him shamefully reach around and press in where Kaname had, a high pitched moan being torn from his mouth. 

That was an invitation if he ever heard one. And it was one he was definitely going to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, okay. Your opinions mean the most to me.


End file.
